


Last Night

by TheGiantSquid



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Angst, Erotica, Explicit Sexual Content, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Slash, The Quidditch Pitch: The Changing Room
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-08-20
Updated: 2007-08-20
Packaged: 2018-10-26 07:47:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,227
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10782561
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheGiantSquid/pseuds/TheGiantSquid
Summary: Remus isn’t ready to leave. Sirius isn’t ready to let him go.





	Last Night

**Author's Note:**

> Note from Annie, the archivist: this story was originally archived at [The Quidditch Pitch](http://fanlore.org/wiki/The_Quidditch_Pitch), which went offline in 2015 when the hosting expired, at a time I was not able to renew it. I contacted Open Doors, hoping to preserve the archive using an old backup, and began importing these works as an Open Doors-approved project in April 2017. Open Doors e-mailed all authors about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact us using the e-mail address on [The Quidditch Pitch collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/thequidditchpitch/profile).
> 
>  **Author's notes:** Written for [](http://loony4lupin.livejournal.com/profile)[**loony4lupin**](http://loony4lupin.livejournal.com/) for the [](http://community.livejournal.com/sunandsmut/profile)[**sunandsmut**](http://community.livejournal.com/sunandsmut/) fic and art exchange. Major thanks to my beta, [](http://melandry.livejournal.com/profile)[](http://melandry.livejournal.com/)**ineffabili_tea** , for her all her help and comments.

  
Author's notes: Written for [](http://loony4lupin.livejournal.com/profile)[**loony4lupin**](http://loony4lupin.livejournal.com/) for the [](http://community.livejournal.com/sunandsmut/profile)[**sunandsmut**](http://community.livejournal.com/sunandsmut/) fic and art exchange. Major thanks to my beta, [](http://melandry.livejournal.com/profile)[](http://melandry.livejournal.com/)**ineffabili_tea** , for her all her help and comments.  


* * *

How his head has ended up in Sirius’ lap Remus isn’t quite sure, but it’s warm and comfortable, and Sirius is tolerating it, so Remus remains still, allowing himself the brief, yet satisfying contact.

The night is surprisingly cool for summer, and a breeze ruffles Remus’ hair. The smoke from Sirius’ cigarette whirls in the air.

James is snoring across from him, passed out from the alcohol and cigarettes and an assortment of other goods Remus is sure are illegal at school. But they’re not in school anymore, are they? he thinks. Tomorrow they leave Hogwarts forever.

Remus has both dwelled on and ignored this fact during the past year. He is excited about his future, but also apprehensive. He’s well aware of what he is, and what laws exist out there in the Real World, but Remus forces himself not to think too much about the uncertainties. Instead, he chooses to focus on the good.

It’s not much, but Remus has a job shelving books at Flourish & Blotts in Diagon Alley. He’ll be getting paid and he’ll be living on his own for the first time in his life. The thought terrifies him. The thought electrifies him.

Peter snuffles once in his sleep, then rolls over and kicks the air. He was the first to pass out. Above, the stars twinkle and shine down on Remus. He watches them, fascinated, and more than a little aware that he is a bit drunk. The moon is new and is barely visible even in the clear sky.

Remus’ body tingles.

Sirius takes one last drag on his cigarette before flicking it onto the grass. In the back of his mind, Remus knows he should chastise Sirius, ask him to clean it up before inevitably doing it himself, but he’s very comfortable and he doesn’t want to move away from the warmth and intimacy of Sirius’ lap, so he keeps his mouth shut and says nothing.

Remus’ head lolls slightly to the side as Sirius inhales and exhales. It is so quiet on the grounds, Remus thinks distantly, as if Hogwarts recognizes it is losing another group of young men and women it has seen grow and flourish over the past seven years.

The thought of Hogwarts as an omniscient entity amuses Remus greatly, and a giant grin breaks out on his face. Sirius notices and he peers down at Remus curiously. All Remus can see now is Sirius’ chin, and he is staring right up his nostrils. This makes him chuckle.

“Have you gone mad?” Sirius murmurs, looking amused, grey eyes dancing. Remus feels the lightest brush of fingertips in his hair.

Remus’ grin widens. “I’ve always been mad,” he says softly. “I’m just better at hiding it than you.”

Sirius smirks and tugs on Remus’ hair. “You’re wrong, Moony,” he says, and Remus furrows his brow. “I’ve never tried to hide it.”

A low laugh escapes Remus’ lips then. His body feels so light, like he could fly up to the moon and pluck it from the sky, ending his pain and misery. He glances up at Sirius again, sees that he is still watching him, and raises a hand, cupping Sirius’ cheek.

Eyes fluttering shut, Sirius leans into the touch. He opens his eyes again, gaze intense, searing right through Remus, and says, “I don’t want to leave.”

Neither does Remus. Hogwarts is safe, familiar; Hogwarts is _home_. The thought of leaving it all behind causes a lump to form in Remus’ throat, but he brutally swallows it away. Because if he thinks about it too hard, Remus knows that the thing he’ll miss most about Hogwarts is Sirius.

He refuses to think about it, though. He knows it is irresponsible and completely uncharacteristic of him, but Remus knows that if he _thinks_ about it then that’ll make it _real_. And right now, Remus wants nothing more than to throw Reality into the lake to be devoured by the giant squid.

“We’re leaving tomorrow,” Sirius says flatly. Remus looks away, out across the field, watching the light from the stars’ reflection glittering in the lake. “We’re leaving tomorrow,” Sirius repeats, “and we haven’t even had the chance to fuck on McGonagall’s desk.”

Startled and embarrassed, Remus’ head snaps back. Sirius rarely mentions their relationship, and Remus not at all. They’ve never truly spoken of it, but it’s just always been there, on the edge of their minds, ever present. They communicate instead with heavy looks, a nod towards the showers, a well-placed hand on a shoulder. But they never express it in words.

He doesn’t know what to say, but suddenly Remus feels much warmer. He can sense the blood coursing through his veins now, and it leaves him lightheaded.

He doesn’t know what to say, but Sirius is staring down at him down, an expectant look on his face that appropriately resembles a dog, and Remus blurts, “That’s because I could never look her in the eye again after.”

Sirius’ eyes go wide and he barks out a laugh. James snorts in his sleep but does not wake. Peter remains equally oblivious.

“Ah, but Moony,” Sirius breathes as he bends down, stale breath puffing against Remus’ face, smelling of smoke and beer, “you’re probably never gonna see the old bird again, are ya?”

And suddenly Remus’ head thumps to the ground as Sirius scrambles to his feet. “C’mon,” he says, holding out a hand, and then hauling Remus off the grass.

“What about them?” asks Remus, nodding towards where James and Peter are snoozing.

“You want them to join us?” Sirius smirks again as Remus fights the blush rising to his cheeks. He opens his mouth to retort, but Sirius interrupts, saying, “They’ll be fine. We’ll leave ‘em the Map. C’mon, let’s go before Filch returns from shagging that cat of his.”

“Padfoot, that’s disgusting,” Remus moans, but Sirius is already dragging him across the lawn and up towards the castle. He’s not struggling, even though he doesn’t think he can actually do anything untoward on a professor’s desk, because in spite of himself, the thought does excite him. Remus is half hard, his trousers rubbing gently against his cock (Sirius and James had decided to steal all his pants the night before) and the anticipation makes his heart pound and breathing increase.

Remus recognizes the corridor leading to the Transfiguration classroom, and he panics, grabbing Sirius’ arm and pulling him to a stop. “Please,” says Remus, “I can’t—not on her desk. I’ll never be able to think about Transfiguring anything ever again without seeing her disapproving face in my head.”

Sirius stares for a moment, then grins lazily—a grin that always makes Remus feel weak in the knees, and then he is being pulled into an alcove and pushed up against a cold stone wall.

“All right,” whispers Sirius, pressing his body against Remus’, edging a knee between his legs. “I trust you don’t have a problem with here, do you?”

His thigh is pressing against Remus’ groin, causing his cock to throb with pleasure. The idea of stopping nearly causes Remus to growl. “No,” he says, gasping when Sirius moves his leg. “No, this is—ah!—this is perfect.” And then Remus shuts himself up by kissing Sirius hard on the mouth.

Sirius moans, a low, rumbling sound, and it thrills Remus, leaves him hotter and harder and he grinds into Sirius as if trying to absorb everything about him. They both gasp as their cocks align, grinding against one another through the thick layers of fabric. Sirius’ hands are threading through Remus’ hair, tugging slightly, then sliding down his back and settling on Remus’ arse, squeezing the flesh.

Remus sighs into the kiss and Sirius bites Remus’ lower lip, sucking it into his mouth, and Remus moans, a little too loudly, and he becomes acutely aware of their situation.

He is a private person by nature, but Remus feels a jolt of excitement shoot down his spine at the thought of being overheard, of being caught or secretly watched. He would die of embarrassment, he is sure, but…oh, he isn’t thinking about that anymore because Sirius’ mouth is on his neck now, sucking on the pulse point, and Remus keens, knees buckling, sensation overwhelming him.

Remus’ head falls back, thumping against the stone as Sirius sucks and licks at his neck, hands kneading his arse. Remus’s own arms have wrapped themselves around Sirius’ broad back, holding him tight, not allowing him to slip away.

Sirius’ hand is tugging at Remus’ belt, sliding it out from the loops, opening his flies with nimble fingers. And then his hand is around Remus’ cock, and heat and pleasure are all Remus can feel as Sirius squeezes, grinning smugly, and begins to stroke.

Remus pulls Sirius closer, closer, he’s never going to be close enough, Remus thinks wildly. He bucks into Sirius’ hand, gasping because Sirius has just done that _thing_ with his thumb and Remus is so hot. Sweat is sliding down his back, his long nose; his palms are sweaty as they grip Sirius by the hair and pull him in for another kiss.

And then Sirius is gone. Remus’s eyes spring open and he groans as he watches Sirius slide gracefully to his knees. Dimly, Remus realizes that the stone floor will hurt, but all thoughts fly out of his head as Sirius grips Remus’ cock in both hands and sucks the head into his mouth.

Remus gasps, loudly; he’s not even trying to be quiet anymore because he wants this more than anything. He needs this; _Sirius_ needs this. His mouth is so hot and wet around Remus’ cock, and Sirius sucks in the entire length of it without warning, and Remus’ eyes roll back in his head, mouth open and panting as Sirius’ head bobs up and down, over and over, the sensation exquisite, breathtaking.

Forcing his eyes open, Remus looks down and watches the amazing sight of Sirius Black, heir and dishonored son of the Noble and Most Ancient House of Black, on his knees, submitting to Remus, sucking his cock, and _enjoying_ it. Sirius looks up at Remus and how he smirks around a mouthful of cock Remus will never know, but he does and then he’s sucking again, hard, and Remus allows his eyes to slide shut as he slumps against the wall, the pleasure rolling over him in waves.

The pressure in his groin continues to build and Remus grits his teeth, determined to make this last as long as possible. It isn’t often that Sirius Black goes down on him and Remus is desperate to keep it going, to keep Sirius on his knees and sucking his cock. But Sirius is sucking harder now, head bobbing faster as his tongue swirls around the head of Remus’ cock, teasing the slit, and Remus gasps, grunts, pulling as Sirius’ hair, trying to warn him, and Sirius looks up, captures Remus’ eyes and sucks harder.

Remus comes with a long growl, spilling down Sirius’ throat, gasping and shuddering as Sirius continues to lick and stroke Remus’ cock with his tongue until it becomes too much and Remus finally manages to pull Sirius off. He sits back on his heels, staring up at Remus with a smirk on his lips and a heavy flush on his high cheekbones.

“Come here,” Remus whispers, holding out a shaky hand, and pulls Sirius up and against his chest. Sirius braces himself against the wall, framing Remus with his hands, and leans in. They kiss lazily for several minutes, mouths and tongues sliding against one another, before Remus works his hand into Sirius’ trousers and begins to stroke his hard cock.

Sirius grunts and gasps, leaning into the touch, practically crushing Remus against the wall, but Remus doesn’t mind because Sirius is closer to him than ever, and he can feel everything, can see it all so clearly now.

They kiss again, harder, needier, Sirius whining his dog-whine into Remus’ mouth. His eyes are squeezed shut, lips parted as soft grunts escape his throat.

“ _Remus_ ,” he sighs as he comes, gripping Remus’ hair, bucking into his hand, cock twitching and spurting over their clothes. Sirius collapses gently against Remus, chests heaving as they attempt to catch their breath.

As blood slowly returns to Remus’ head, he becomes aware of the precariousness of their situation. Embarrassment courses through him at the thought that anyone could have heard—McGonagall, Snape, oh God, _Dumbledore_. Remus inwardly groans. He tries to pull away from Sirius, but he is having none of it. He grips Remus tightly and holds on.

“Stay,” he mumbles against Remus’ neck. “Jus’ another minute. Stay with me.”

Sirius’ words wash over him, warming him from the inside, and Remus allows himself to relax into the embrace. He’s sticky and exhausted, rather tired and still a little drunk, but he remains still, absorbing Sirius’ heat, as they breathe in each other’s scent.

Tomorrow they will board the Hogwarts Express for the final time, and although the thought is terrifying, Remus knows that he will have Sirius there with him as they disembark for their final journey.

_Fin_


End file.
